thefullmetalalchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Stark
| birth date = 26th December 1916 | age = 16 | family = Gretta Stark (Mother) Liu Shou (Father;Deceased) Liu Zhan (Half-Brother) | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = | occupation = Rogue | rank = | abilities = Martial arts | weapon = Sword | first appearance = }} Brandon Stark, born under the name Liu Kai, is a former who is known to most as the Thunder God Alchemist. The son of Gretta Stark, herself a well-respected , and Liu Shou, the former liege of the Liu Clan of , Bran is actually the rightful heir to the Liu Clan, though he has turned down his father's offer to succeed him. Though his father named him Kai, Bran grew to resent his father due to his absence from his and his mother's life and took up his grandfather's name, Brandon Stark. It was under this name that he joined the military and it was due the discovery of this falsification that he was expelled from the military. Following his father's death, his half-brother Zhan has taken his place as head of the Liu clan and aware of his Bran's stronger claim to his position, has exiled Bran from their lands and has made a number of attempts to get him killed. In his attempts to save his father he attempted , an unsuccessful attempt that temporarily cost him his eyes. As a result he no longer needs to perform alchemical . Appearance Bran is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Kenshin has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is considered by quite a few members of the fairer sex to be a handsome man, and to have a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Short black hair with two long locks frame his angular face on both sides. He has onyx eyes and fair skin like most members of his family members on his father's side. He is normally seen in slightly formal clothes such as full shirts, trousers and sometimes vests or blazers, mostly in dark colors. But following his reconciliation with his father on his death bead, Bran has started wearing clothes befitting his Xing heritage, donning a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He has a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, which he also uses to carry his sword. He is sometimes seen wearing arm guards, while at other times the arm guards are missing with simple bandages being worn on his wrists. He wears these clothes in order to pay respect to his deceased father, something he feels he did not do enough when his father was alive. Category:Jet'ika Category:Alchemist Category:Male Category:Human